Tails Nitro Kart
TNK (Tails Nitro Kart) is a sequel of Tails Team Racing. This game is for PengStation 2, GameSphere, PBox, Game Snowman Advance and N-Ice. This Game has 25 Characters. Plot After Tails Team Racing, Tails and his friends found the time to relax. Little did they know that someone was going to probe the place to an unknown galaxy.The same thing happened to Darktan and his Army. And then Tails found out that they were in a different planet that has a coliseum. Then Darktan was in the same place. Then Tails and Darktan argued until a virtual hologram oh a person came to us. Then they all knew what to do race for the fate of Antarctica!!' Characters Note: The only teams you can play in adventure mode is Team Tails (Tails, Sonicspine) and Metalmanager) , Team Troublesome (Explorer, Barkjon and Happyface) and Team CP (Rockhopper, G and Aunt Arctic) Note 2: Team Tails members' kart color is blue, Team Troublesome members' kart color is green, Team CP members' kart color is yellow, Team Klutzy members' kart color is red and Darktan's Racers members' has their own kart color: * Newman - Cyan * $creen - Purple * Link - Orange * Captain Str00del - White * Dark (GSA) - Brown * Darktan - Black N-Ice Version characters * Tails6000 * Sonicspine31 * Penghis Khan * Fake Tails (Unlockable) * Explorer * Happyface141 * Barkjon * Fred (Unlockable) * Rockhopper * Aunt Arctic * Gary * Sensei (Unlockable) * Klutzy * Herbert * Rookie * Pen Chi (Unlockable) * $creen (Unplayable) * Newman (Unplayable) * Dark (Unplayable) * Link (Unplayable) * Captain Str00del (Unplayable) * Darktan (Unlockable) Note: The Adventure Mode of the Battle Arena is a coin collecting challenge. Note 2: The Types you can play on Battle Arena Mode is: Battle Arena, Last Kart Driving, Sphere Grab, Capture the Flag and Steal the Bacon Adventure Mode The race for the fate of the world begins (note:This is the only way to unlock Darktan. And each team you choose you must use the Teams leader) Snowteria *Frost Raceway (Blue Token) *Husky Mountain (Yellow Token) *Bumpy Blitz (Red Token) *Berry Forest (Green Token) *Rocky City (Black Token) *Distant Mountain (Purple Token, Coins: 34) *Boss: Herbert P. Bear (Level: Bumpy Blitz, Item: Cage Trap) *GSA Version Boss: $creen (Level: Rocky City, Item: Snow Boomerang) Los Arctica *Crab Cross (Red Token) *Pengyboo Rampage (Black Token) *Peninsula Pass (Blue Token) *Den Jeopardy (Yellow Token) *Train Way (Green Token) *Lost Desert (Purple Token, Coins: 40) *Boss: Newman (Level: Peninsula Pass, Item: Rolling Bomb) Turbonian *Dojo Strait (Red Token) *Seal Pole (Black Token) *Eastern Shield (Green Token) *Plaza Trek (Yellow Token) *Ocean Park (Blue Token) *Floating Labyrinth (Purple Token, Coins: 46) *Boss: $creen (Level: Eastern Shield, Item: Snow Boomerang) *GSA Version Boss: Dark {Level: Ocean Park, Item: Oil Drop) Ambrem *Hot Pressure (Green Token) *Rockhopper Island (Blue Token) *Jacko Flats (Yellow Token) *Penguin Watch (Red Token) *Lab Ram (Black Token) *Airborne Highs (Purple Token, Coins: 48) *Boss: Link (Level: Hot Pressure, Item: Exploding Box) Uncharticon *Binary Canyon (Blue Token) *Diamond Dimension (Green Token) *Waffle Jacking (Black Token) *Skua Under (Red Token) *Orca Deck (Yellow Token) *Str00del Station (Purple Token, Coins: 54) *Boss: Captain Str00del (Level: Waffle Jacking, Item: G's Beaker) Darktonian Castle * Dark Sanity (Black Token) * Mystery Base (Red Token) * Haunted Valley (Blue Token) * Ghost River (Yellow Token) * Darktan's Mansion (Green Token) * Darktan's Ball Room (Purple Token, Coins: 58) * Red Puffle Cup * Blue Puffle Cup * Green Puffle Cup * Yellow Puffle Cup * Black Puffle Cup * Purple Puffle Cup (You race all of the bosses in their tracks except Darktan and his home track) * Boss: Darktan (Level: Darktan's Mansion, Item: Everything) Items * Speed Engine * Exploding Box * Cage Trap * Rolling Bomb * G's Beaker * Fish * Oil Drop * Pencil Missile * Frozen Orb * Energy Shield * Invincibility Spirit (Team Tails, Team Troublesome and Team CP = Luce. Team Klutzy and Darktan's Racers = Herbert Horror) * Snowball * Snow Boomerang Reception * PengStation Magazine gives the rating of this game a 8.9 * The Snowtendo Magazine gives the rating of the GameSphere version of this game a 8.7 * The Snowtendo Magazine gives the rating of the GSA version of this game a 8.3 Add more Trivia * This is a parody of Crash Nitro Kart * Dark and Flyer is exclusive to Game Snowman Advance version. While Dancing Penguin, Rookie, and Cadence are absent from the GSA version * Penghis Khan replaces Metalmanager in adventure mode in GSA version and N-Ice version. * Sensei and Herbert are available at start in GSA version while Metalmanager is unlockable in GSA version * Sensei's stats in GSA version is 5/5 (Speed) 4/5 (Acceleration) 3/5 (Steering) Category:Games